Dark Aradon
A PK (player killer) hunter, Dark Aradon, more commonly known as Aradon, is one of the best players in the game and Lotto's arch-rival. He is currently a Triple Master class in the Warrior, Mage, and Swordmaster classes. His aim is to become the "perfect" mage. PERSONALITY Aloof and proud Aradon is the image of a lone wolf. Constantly seeking an advantage over his rivals he has a view that no one is able to judge another person's values. While he constantly looks down on Lotto and his team, he in turn also hates being underestimated or ignored. 'SYNOPSIS' HISTORY Aradon is first mentioned by Stanker as being one of the rare few Master Class players, noted as being a silent mage and attaining a Master class in the shortest amount of time. TEAM TRIPLE THREAT ARC The Player-Killing Mage Aradon arrives with his horse, wearing a slightly blood-stained robe, as Lotto is busy talking to Piri. He greets Piri who in turn engages in a conversation with him. Paying no attention to Lotto, he converses with Piri that he just went to the mountain range. Piri was concerned he stopped visiting because he was away for so long. Aradon sympathizes with her, asking her to appraise the items he brought. Piri is amazed at how much he brought back. She notes they are all high level items but Aradon says to simply what she thinks is appropriate. Annoyed with Lotto's pestering, he calls him a "kid" and tells him to get lost. Before Lotto has a chance to attack him, Ah-Dol strikes Lotto from behind, knocking him unconscious. As Boromir takes his turn pummeling Lotto, Ah-Dol politely tells Aradon to pay no attention to them and to go about his business. They then drag Lotto's unconscious body away, ready to go hunting. Aradon silently looks on at them, recognizing them. Aradon receives a hunting tip from Piri and heads to Goblin Forest, killing a player after taunting him. When Ah-Dol arrives shortly after, Aradon asks who he's supposed to be. Sensing an opportunity, Aradon feigns ignorance of why Ah-Dol arrives asking what he wants. SKILLS AND ABILITIES MAGIC * Fire Wall Creates a wall of fire, preventing oncoming enemies from approaching the player ABILITIES ' '''SPECIAL EQUIPMENT * Aradon's Cane Sword Aradon's unique weapon. When sheathed, it functions like a Mage's cane. When unsheathed, it is revealed to be a thin but very durable sword. RELATIONSHIPS FRIENDS/ALLIES Piri Aradon, like Lotto, frequents Piri's shop to sell his drops from his hunting and PK hunter activities. He is very friendly with her and respects her very much. While she secretly is in love with him, he does not display any romantic interest in return. ENEMIES Lotto Lotto and Aradon are chief rivals and generally do not like each other due to their many differences. Their personalities also clash causing them to get into arguments very quickly and itching to fight and find out once and for all who was the better fighter. Both Lotto and Aradon believe the other is beneath them in terms of ability, despite never finishing a match or defeating one another. Ah-Dol Even on opposing sides, Aradon and Ah-Dol treat each other respectfully. Aradon is familiar with Ah-Dol's fighting methods and was able to easily counter them in their first encounter due to Aradorn's experience fighting other players. Boromir Aradon and Boromir barely interacted, but it's shown that Boromir was aware of Aradon's magical strength from the start, slightly fearing him. Aradon in turn was impressed with Boromir since his Paralysis spell wasn't as effective as he thought. TRIVIA * ' '''GALLERY Category:Characters Category:Masterlevel Category:Aradon's Team Category:Mages Category:Warriors Category:Swordmasters Category:Male Characters